Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida
by livi chan7
Summary: Un instante basta que recuerdes por qué al amor te ha sonreído tanto. Al menos es el caso de Daisuke y Ken, cada uno está seguro que no pudieron pedir nada mejor, que el amor que tienen por el otro. Dedicado a Rave Strife. Semi AU, Yaoi, Slice of life; ligera mención Taichi x Takato [Para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8].


_**¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Y hola a todos!**_

 _ **Esta vez traigo un Drabbles. O un intento de tal, es el primero que hago y me temo que quedó muy largo, pero es que no me fue posible cortarlo más, de verdad.**_

 _ **Está hecho para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8. Tenía la condición de ser menor a mil palabras, y lo conseguí, por muy poco. Espero de corazón que guste.**_

 _ **Está dedicado a Rave Strife, de quien fue la idea del mismo. Con mucho cariño, espero te guste.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toei Animation. No tengo fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Nota: Es un semi AU pues respeté algunos eventos de la historia original.**_

* * *

El sonido de las manecillas del reloj era tan consistente como lento a la vez. La ola de nervios e impaciencia surcaba su mente y su corazón. Ya no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo y decirle (como todos los días), cuánto lo amaba. No podía soportar la agónica separación que los dividía durante las horas de estudio; en realidad, durante cualquier hora que no estaba a su lado.

Llevaban ya cinco años desde aquella inocente declaración de amor en la escuela secundaria. Aquella mañana de primavera cuando pactaron su amor con un casto beso bajo las hojas de los cerezos. Ese día que tomados de las manos y mirándose a los ojos se dijeron que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, ese día que por fin se atrevieron a unir sus destinos para toda la vida. No necesitaban a nadie, no les importaba nada más, sólo el amor mutuo que ya habían demostrado tantas veces.

Qué afortunado se sentía de haberlo conocido, de haberse conectado con ese corazón solitario y triste. Afortunado porque gracias a él, sabía lo que era ser querido por alguien. Desde el primer instante que se conocieron, ambos se habían entendido bien, su vida era aburrida, no se quejaba, pero no conocía el amor correspondido, sólo había vivido para él. De pronto, llegó él a su vida, llenó de luz su entorno, era la paz que su corazón atrabancado no conocía, le dio paciencia, le dio armonía, le dio una tarde de estar acostados mirando las nubes hasta convertirse en estrellas; sin esperar nada, simplemente disfrutar su mutua compañía. Le dio todo aquello por lo que se volvió importante tener un sueño.

La campana por fin repicó y el joven impaciente corrió fuera del aula hasta su amado, que lo aguardaba en su universidad.

Daisuke corrió con suma alegría, aferrado a la bolsa decorada que llevaba en la diestra y la que cuidaba con su propia vida. Su corazón se aceleraba cada segundo más, y su entusiasmo era tal que parecía tener siglos de no verlo.

De pronto divisó la facultad donde estudiaba su amado. En la entrada aguardaba una figura delgada y alta que, elegante y paciente, miraba los cerezos en flor, justo como hacía cinco años. El viento jugaba con sus azulados cabellos, dándole un aire mágico, casi angelical. Daisuke sonrió, su amado Ken era tan bello como el instante mismo que lo había conocido hacía ya, ocho años atrás.

—¡Ken! ¡Hola! –Saludó el joven de rojizas hebras mientras corría y sacudía la mano izquierda para saludar a su amado.

— ¡Hola, Daisuke! –Respondió el menor al notar a su amado, sonriendo al verlo correr con aquella alegría característica.

Alegría, qué manera tan acertada para describirlo, y para describir además, lo que aportó a su vida.

Ken siempre fue un chico de pocas palabras, opacado por el brillo de su hermano mayor. Siempre en un rincón, expectante, escondido, excluido. Cuando parecía que por fin se sentiría importante, su hermano lo volvía a opacar. Eso hasta el fatal accidente que le arrebató la oportunidad de notar que su hermano no quería toda esa luz. Tarde, lo tuvo que descubrir después de su partida.

Siempre se culpó de su muerte. Pero cuando estaba a punto de ir a reunirse con él, con escasos once años, Daisuke llegó. Brindó color a su mundo, le dio risas y alegría, Daisuke era ruido, Daisuke era movimiento, Daisuke era una bella manera de conocer el verdadero color de la vida. Era todo cuanto amaba y atesoraba. Era una canción de verano frente a las bulliciosas olas del mar, con el aroma de su aire fresco que llena de vida, era el motivo por el cual, recuperó su sonrisa.

Abrazó a su adorado chico de piel bronceada con sumo amor, ese día era especial, ese día no era como cualquier otro, ese día le demostraría cuan afortunado se sentía por haberlo conocido, por no haberlo juzgado, por haberlo ayudado a sanar su corazón machito.

—Te juro que ya no podía soportar otro segundo más. –El pelirrojo acarició el mentón de su amado, mirándolo con esa dulce alegría que tanto amaba el buen Ken. —Ni siquiera me quité la filipina.

—Yo tenía exámenes el día hoy. Pero no me podía concentrar, quería verte. –Reconoció con un leve rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar, el parque cercano estaba pintado de bellos tonos rosados, blancos y algunos leves rojizos, los cerezos eran un espectáculo maravilloso, y el mejor testigo de su amor.

Al llegar al parque, pudieron divisar a otra pareja que, sonriente y enamorada, andaban de la mano, mirándose con sumo amor desbordante. Un saludo amistoso y lleno de ánimo salió de los corazones de ambos jóvenes para Takato y Taichi, aquellos que los ayudaron tanto a unirse. Éstos a su vez, respondían, sonriendo del mismo modo.

Por fin llegaron, los cerezos frente al gran estanque, se sentaron en la banca solitaria que daba vista al mismo, se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos, pensando en cómo empezar. Por fin se decidieron.

— ¡Feliz aniversario, mi amor! –Dijeron al unísono, sonriendo y mostrando el regalo que cada uno llevaba en sus manos.

Ambos sonrieron, cómplices, sin más que decir, ya se habían dicho tanto. Miraron sus regalos y los abrieron, una rosa en una pecera brillante para Ken, un muñeco rubio con ropas de príncipe para Daisuke con la frase que definía sus vidas:

 _"Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida"._

Ambos se miraron, un beso selló esas palabras, uno que demostraba cuanto se amaban. Y eso, jamás acabaría.

Fin.

* * *

 _ **¡Pues listo! Espero que les guste, sobre todo a ti Rave Strife, te quiero desear una feliz navidad y próspero 2018, y que todos tus proyectos se realicen con éxito.**_

 _ **Traté de poner a Takato y Taichi más, pero no me fue posible por falta de espacio. Espero de corazón que eso no sea importante, decidí centrarme en la relación DaiKen tal como pediste, debo decir que no suelo escribir cosas románticas, pero creo que esta vez me ha quedado bien.**_

 _ **Deseando a todo lector casual una feliz navidad me despido. Espero que su año próximo esté lleno de felicidad y salud también.**_

 _ **¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!**_

 _ **Adiós.**_


End file.
